Everything Changes
by DangerBreaker
Summary: MY version of series 2. Rhydian, Ceri and Bryn return to their home...where they are reunited with their best friends, Rose and Charlie, and their dad, David. But when they have to leave their home to go on the run, just how many adventures can they handle? Rhydian/OC Bryn/OC. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. The Attack

Rhydian felt a smile pulling onto his lips as his mother took him and his brother, Bryn, back to their pack…people he had once considered friends and family.

He smiled and put an arm around Bryn's shoulder, the latter smiling up at his brother.

Ceri grinned. "Okay, we're going to get some sleep, and tomorrow we set off."

"BRYN!"

Suddenly a girl came flying at Bryn and she threw her arms around his neck, and he laughed, hugging her back.

"Hey, Rose." He said, as they pulled away from each other.

Rose had long, bright red hair which was pulled into a ponytail, and she had green eyes. A girl with the same eyes appeared, and as soon as she saw Rhydian she stopped dead.

"Rhydian?!"

"Charlie!"

The teenagers embraced each other tightly, laughing as Rhydian lifted her off her feet. Rhydian remembered Charlie; he had quite a few childhood memories with her, and she had been his best friend for so long. Rose was her little sister.

Charlie, unlike Rose, had shoulder-length blonde hair to go with the green eyes. As they pulled apart, he saw her eyes were shimmering.

"Hey, don't cry!" Rhydian said, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears, as he had always done.

"Sorry, it's just…I didn't think you'd come back. I really missed you…and then when Ceri and Bryn were here without you…I didn't know what to think." Charlie said, smiling softly as she kneeled down to hug Bryn. "Hiya, kiddo." Then she moved to hug Ceri, too, and this time it lasted longer, but not as long as Rhydian and Charlie had hugged.

"How's your father doing?" Ceri asked as they began to walk along.

Rose stopped dead. The others didn't notice, but Bryn went back to stand in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, frowning softly.

Rose shook her head slowly, her ponytail bouncing wildly. "Can you smell that?" she asked, breathing in.

Bryn copied and he noticed it; the scent of hunters.

"MUM, RHYDIAN! RUN! THE HUNTERS!" he shouted, just as a huge herd of them appeared.

In the midst of running people, Bryn grabbed Rose's hand and they ran through the crowd, towards Ceri's shouts. "BRYN! ROSE!" she shrieked over the noise.

Several people were transforming to Wolfbloods, and they were attacking the hunters. Suddenly, Bryn lost Rose's hand.

"BRYN!" she screamed over the noise, and he knew he hadn't 'lost' her.

"MUM! SOMEONE'S TAKEN HER!" Bryn shouted as he got to Ceri.

Charlie began running in the direction Bryn had come in, but Rhydian grabbed her.

"It's not safe!" he said.

"But Rose…"

"We'll find her!" Ceri called.

A sudden blaze of fire from the camp made everyone stop dead.

"I'VE GOT HER! NOW LET'S GO!" Rhydian said, appearing with Rose in his arms. She was unconscious, and frankly nobody had noticed he was gone. The crowd screamed and everyone ran, and Ceri took over from Rhydian, holding Rose.

Bryn worriedly followed, and Rhydian reached out and grabbed Charlie's hand.

Rose awoke with a start, and Bryn was leaning over her, brushing red hair out of her eyes.

"Hey." He whispered. "You okay?"

Rose nodded and sat up. "What…happened, after I got knocked out?" she asked, looking around her. Everyone was laying down or already sleeping.

"We ran for about 3 hours straight, and we decided to stop here. We lost half the pack along the way, but we lost the hunters as well." Bryn swallowed. "I'm just glad you're okay." He said softly.

Rose looked around. Charlie and Rhydian were curled up together, as wolves, fast asleep.

"Where was Rhydian? All that time?" Rose asked softly, as Bryn snuggled into the sleeping bag next to hers, and she lay down in hers, curling up. They turned to face each other.

"He was…undercover, with foster parents. Rhydian…lost his best friend. Well, she's not dead," he said quickly as Rose looked shocked. "He just…didn't get to say goodbye to her." Bryn said quietly.

"…Bryn?" Rose asked softly, after a silence.

"Yeah?" Bryn said, turning his head to look at her.

"Promise me…that I'll never lose you." Rose said quietly.

Her hand was in the middle of the sleeping bags, on the grass. Bryn reached his pinky out, and wound it around hers.

"Pinky promise." He said softly. That had always meant a lot to them.

Rose smiled, and she broke the pinky promise to hold his hand in hers.

"Good." She said softly. "And I pinky promise you'll never lose me."

Bryn smiled, and they slow fell asleep holding hands.

A low, moany-growl escaped from both Charlie's and Rhydian's wolf-mouths as Ceri shook them to get them up.

"You both need to eat." She said quietly. "Our group…you two, Rose, Bryn, me and David (Charlie and Rose's dad), we're all setting off in an hour. You'll both need to be ready." Ceri patted them both, and went to wake Rose and Bryn.

Rhydian nudged Charlie with his snout and nodded at the two kids.

They were holding hands. Charlie snuffled softly as if she was giggling.

Ceri allowed them all another 10 minutes while she made breakfast.

Charlie suddenly nuzzled Rhydian, which took him by surprise, but he smiled and rested his head on top of hers, placing his paws on her ones.

That was the way Wolfbloods show they are going to protect someone.


	2. The Return Of Rhydian And His Family

Soon, they had eaten to their hearts' content and off the six went; waving goodbye to the rest of the pack.

Charlie couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as they walked. Rhydian, now that they were back in human form, reached out and grabbed her hand.

Rose suddenly ran ahead, ignoring everyone's shouts, soon followed by Bryn. She jumped and climbed up a tree, jumping across onto another, and another. Bryn copied on the trees opposite, and soon they were racing.

Rose laughed and jumped off the branch. They hit the floor at the same time.

David smiled sweetly as he approached Rose, and he put a hand on her arm. Rose winced.

"Stop playing around, _sweetie." _He said, and even though the others couldn't see that, he was talking and looking and holding her very hard and menacingly.

He let her arm go before going back to walk with Ceri.

Rose looked at her arm, and it had a ring of purple bruises; where somebody had obviously held her way too hard.

Bryn grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and they all walked along in silence, well, except for David and Ceri, who just kept talking.

"He hurt you." Bryn whispered.

"He always hurts us." Rose replied.

"That little—I'll kill him!" Bryn whisper-snapped, and went to approach David, but Rose yanked him back.

"Just leave it, Bryn, please." She said softly.

"But…" Bryn saw the pleading look on Rose's face and he sighed. "Fine, but only if you're okay." He said.

Rhydian squeezed Charlie's hand. "Bryn's right, you know. You and Rose should just let us deal with this."

"I don't want you to get hurt, and neither does Rose, and we don't want Bryn, or even Ceri to either, so please Rhydian. Just leave it." Charlie said.

They were now walking across a field.

"I'd do it for you, you know." Rhydian said quietly.

"Do what?"

"Get hurt. Any day. Just to make sure you were safe. I've always thought that way, ever since I first met you." Rhydian gave Charlie's hand a squeeze.

"Me, too. For you, I'd do anything." Charlie admitted.

Rhydian suddenly stopped walking, frowning. There was a school up ahead…it looked all too familiar.

"RHYDIAN!" shouted a voice, and Maddy appeared, throwing her arms around Rhydian, making everyone freeze.

R

"Who are your friends?" Maddy asked, as Ceri and David went off to find a house.

"This is Rose and Charlie, and my brother Bryn. Charlie's been my best friend since we were kids, and Rose is…well, like that, except for Bryn." Rhydian said.

"Hi." Charlie said, smiling in a very friendly way.

"Hey." Maddy said, but her voice was icy, until she turned to Rhydian. "God, I missed you. I have something I have to tell you!" she said.

Rose rolled her eyes, and Shannon approached Charlie.

"Leave her. She'll be like that. I'm Shannon." She said, smiling.

Charlie grinned. "I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you, Shannon." She said.

Rose silently slipped away, Bryn following her, and they both ran off speedily, into the woods, so they could play.

E

"You shouldn't hurt her, David. Or ANYONE." Ceri hissed.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You DUMPED Rhydian, and you were never a very good mother to Bryn." He retorted, as they went inside their new house.

"I'm a better mother than you are a father, and you know it." Ceri said.

Suddenly, they were both wolves, and they were attacking each other, growling and pouncing and scratching.

"MUM!" "DAD!"

Rhydian and Charlie came rushing in, followed by Shannon and Maddy.

Charlie yanked her father away from Ceri. "Just STOP hurting people Dad!"

"I was protecting you!" he hissed, as he turned back to a human.

Ceri was human again, too, and she was breathing heavily.

"Just get out of our lives! We don't NEED you. You do nothing but hurt!" Charlie said.

"LEAVE." She shouted, when her father lunged for Ceri again.

"Fine. You know what, I will. But see how far you get without me." And with that, he was gone.

N

Rose giggled as she ran from Bryn as fast as she could, and he attempted to catch up with her. They were playing tag, a game they had always loved playing.

"You can't get me, you can't get me!" Rose chanted, and she let out a giggle and a shriek when Bryn tackled her.

They both fell onto the ground, Bryn on top of her, pinning her down. "Tag." He whispered softly in her ear.

For some reason, Rose felt her heart begin to pound. However, neither of them made a move to get up, or make the other one move.

Bryn slowly leaned down, and Rose felt her heart begin to pound faster and harder, but before he could reach anywhere near to her lips, he just grinned and got up, pulling her up with him. He dusted her off.

"Come on, let's head back." Bryn took her hand and ran with her.

Rose smiled. "Sure." She said, even though her mind was drifting already.

She wasn't sure if this was normal. She'd ask Ceri or Charlie later.


End file.
